The town gathers to hear about Susie
The town of Harpers Falls gathers to await word on Susie, while some of the Harpers go to Somerset. Last time on Harpers Falls: *The entire town finds out about Susannah Lucas's open heart surgery. The entire town of Harpers Falls waited at the Harper Mansion. Michelle Harper and Marie Sanborne were waiting at the phone to hear from everyone. Michael and Shelby went to Somerset, along with Vanessa and Megan Harper. Suzanne Prentiss was waiting to hear from her twin sisters. "I think the best thing we can do," Marie said, "is to just wait and hope for the best." "I know," Sandra Sanford said. "Sheila called me a few minutes ago, and she said Susannah was wheeled into surgery an hour or two ago." "Ok, so that means she is in," Michelle said, "that is good." "Mom and Dad called me," Rosemary said, "and they got to Somerset just fine." "More news," Suzanne said, "Alex Corwin called me and said that Dr. Stan Kurtz came from Arizona to be with Patrick!" "Who's he?" Sandra asked. "He's Patrick's father," Suzanne explained, "Susie's parents and the Kurtzes were friends for a long time. Patrick's mother, Terri, is also a doctor." "OK," Sandra said, "that makes sense." "That is wonderful, Suzanne," Marie said, "I hope she is going to be all right?" "I think she will," Rosemary said, "they say that the mortality rate on it is very low, about 3%." "That makes me feel better," Marie said, "who else is there?" Just then, Suzanne's cell phone rang, it was Vanessa's phone. "We're coming back, but will be headed out once more," she said to Suzanne. "Sounds fine, Vannie," Suzanne assured her sister, "be careful." The entire town was on pins and needles. At the Beanery, Rita Jacks, Delia Fisher, and Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten was working as usual, but they were looking at the phone to hear what the latest was on Susannah. "I called Mom," Jennifer said, "she said that she, Eunice and Melanie will keep an ear open for news." "Things will be fine," Delia said, "I called Angela, and things are somewhat quieted down back in Three Rivers." "I was wondering," Rita said, "did they arrest that woman who shot up that charity ball?" "I think so," Delia said, "I am just waiting to see how Chris and Rickie are." "Dee," Rita said, in her knowing way, "I think you know more than what you are telling us." "Yeah, boss," Jennifer said, "spill it." "According to Angela," Delia said, "her sister, Danielle, is fine. Unfortunately, Chris died of his gunshot wound!" "That is terrible," Rita said, "I'm sorry, Delia." "How is Rickie taking it?" Jennifer said. "Not so well, understandably," Delia said, "Angela called me again, and told me about Chris, and then her friend, Rayanne Graff, called me and told me about Danielle and her friend Aaron." "Who's Aaron?" Rita asked. "Aaron was this gay young man that Chris and Rickie were mentoring," Delia said, "from what Angela and Rayanne told me, Rita Sue was one of his relatives, apparently." "Oh, my heavens," Jennifer said, "here's hoping that Rita Sue gets arrested!" The three sat in somber silence, as they mourned Chris, and prayed for Danielle and Susannah. Meanwhile, after a long wait, Michael, Shelby, Vanessa and Megan came back home. "Michael," Michelle said, "when did you get back?" "We're back only for a few minutes," he said, "we're flying back in a while." "What is going on?" Michelle asked. "They wheeled Susie in," Michael said, "they haven't said when she will be out." "Let's hope soon," Michelle said. A couple of minutes later, Michael, Shelby and the twins were back on their way to Somerset. The waiting began, and everyone wasn't sure of what to expect. The families were not sure of the length of time of when Susie would be under the knife. Hours later, everyone else congregated at the Auditorium at Harper Academy. The communications office set up a direct connection to the Hospital at Somerset. "I'm scared, Jason," Sandra Harper said to her husband. "I know, Sandy," he said comfortingly, "we have to just hope Susie can pull through." "She will," Margaret Schulder said, "I just have a feeling that she will." "Everyone," Cynthia Archer said, "I know that things will work out well for her." The hours stretched on, and everyone was getting very antsy about the happenings. However, at about 10 PM, Boston time, the phone at the front rang. Kathryn Schulder picked up the phone, and awaited to hear the results. What will happen next? *Will Susie pull through the operation? (Check out Somerset for the answer to THAT!) *How will Harpers Falls react to the news? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes